Papa's Little Girl
by WolfxOfxThexOpera
Summary: An real angel visits Erik and gives him what he's always wanted, a daughter. Will this little girl's innocent spirit be enough to make up for the years of lonliness that our favorite Phantom had to endure.
1. The proposal

Autnor's note- Yeah, yeah. I know there are already alot of fics like this but ya know what, I don't care. *sticks out tounge*  
The Proposal

Erik sat at his organ and started playing, before long the melody changed from Mozart to Angel Of Music. Angrily Erik beat down on the keys and started cursing. Why did she continue to haunt him?  
"Maybe because you still love her," came a voice.  
Erik jumped up, grabbing his punjab lasso in the process, and spun around to face the owner of the voice. He expected to find some one standing in front of him, but no one was there. " ''Where are you?" Erik growled."Show yourself!" Erik could feel the Phantom rising up inside of him, anger slowly taking over. Then he heard someone plucking out a few notes on his organ. Instantly he spun around to see a young girl, no more than thirteen, sitting on his bench. She had long,silver hair that reached to the small of her back, she wore a white dress with jewels and designs sewn into the fabric. "Temper, temper," she mutterd, then turned to face Erik. The former Opera Ghost couldn't help but gasp. Her face was even more distorted then his own, but at the same time she looked perfect. She had deep purple eyes that showed, despite her young appearance, she was very old and wise.  
After a moment of staring, he glared at her with the full force of the Phantom. She just stared back, unfased.  
"Who are you?" he commanded. She smiled and chuckled, then her mood changed and she became sad.  
"I was supposed to be your child's gaurdian angel," she answered in a mournful voice."I was so ready to finally fullfill my purpose, but then Christine left with that boy. You have no idea how bad it shattered my heart to watch her expose your face to the world."  
Erik stared at the strange creature who sat at his organ. She did seem genuinally upset, but Erik didn't want pity.  
"So you pity me!" Erik spat. "Just like Christine." The girl glared at him and shook her head, but then she began to cry.  
"I pity what you have had to go through in your life,'' she said. "Not your face. I also came to give you something that will help us both."  
Erik was confused, this thing's emotions were seriously uncontrollable, his gut told him not to trust her. Then again, his shatterd heart was thundering inside his chest, telling him to do what she said. In the end, the battle between common sense and curiosity ended, curiosity got the better of him.  
"And what have you come to give me?" he asked. "And how does it help us?"  
The creature smiled and stood. Suddenly a small flame erupted in her hand and Erik watched as it grew into a flaming ball. She then proceeded to walk towards Erik, her eyes fixed upon the flaming ball she held in her hand.  
"This is a new soul, it will grow inside it's mother's womb and become yours," She explained. "But the only way for it to be yours is if you give it your essance."  
Erik looked at the angel and then back at the "new soul" in her hand.  
"How do I do that?" he asked. "And who is the mother?"  
"Sing to it," The creature commanded. "Christine shall carry it. I cannot say when you will meet your child, and cannot promise you will be able raise it. But wether or not this child ever sees you, it will always, deep down, love you."  
For the first time in a long time Erik smiled. Someone was going to love him, and not only that, but Chritine was going to bear his child. His child. "So," came the angel's voice. "Do you accept my proposal?" Erik nodded. "Then sing to your child."  
So Erik sang, he sang his heart out. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as her poured his soul out to his child.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in Chase your dreams, but always know the road That will lead you home again Go on, take on this whole world But to me you'll always be My little girl_

Erik hadn't ment to say the last part, but then he decided that he would like to have a little girl. The angel smiled at him and joined his music with her own inhuman voice Both of them sang to the soul and watched as it started spinning. Then in a quick flash of light both the angel and "new soul" was gone.  
Erik fell to his knees and he cried, but these were not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

Author's note- The lyrics are from a sng called My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. Anyway, please R


	2. Life of Lonliness

Author's note- So I didn't really get much respsonse to the first chapter, but I can live with that. So here it is, chapter two.

** A life of lonliness **

Aria Hope Daae, was held by her mother, Christine, only once. The night she was born, but as soon as the countess saw the child's face she screamed, and shoved her into the arms of her husband, Raoul. He held her and a look of horro, then disgust came to his face.  
"This can't be our child," Christine shreiked. Raoul gazed down at the deformed flesh of the babe's left cheeck and his eyes narrowed.

"I will not raise her to be my heir," he said quitely. "As soon as the sun rises I am taking her to the orphange."  
Christine nodded, knowing something wasn't right. She had sworn she recoginzed the child's eyes, they seemed so familiar. But where had she seen them before?  
"Raoul?" Christine asked. "What color are her eyes?" Her husband glanced down, and then back up at his wife questionly.  
"Gloden green," he replied, and Christine felt her insides freeze."Why?"

"No reason," she answered calmly, but on the inside she was going mad trying to figure things out.

How could this be the monster's child? She had never slept with him, it was impossible. Unless ...She began to think back to the dream she had before she became pregnet. She had seen him holding a blazing ball in his hand, and he was singing to it. Then he threw it at her and it passed right into her stomach.

"No," she whispered, then saw the baby staring at her with those peircing eyes and it seemed as if it was mocking her. That's when realization struck Christine. This child did belong to Phantom, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"I'm sorry Madame," Aria squeaked in a timid voice.

The old woman who owned the orphanage glared at her. Instantly Aria became rigid, she didn't like being yelled at, or taking orders. Despite her meak outward appearance, Aria was a smart, short tempered, and strong little girl. She loved reading and writing, and singing. She hadn't been given an education, so she taught herself. By the time she was four she had begun reading Shakespere.  
Perhaps the thing Aria loved most was composing, and playing the piano. Music was Aria's biggest joy. When she composed, or played she loved feeling the music flow through her. But I digress....

"Sorry!" the woman yelled. "I'm tired of hearing you say that! You cost me money everytime one of our customers see your face!"  
Aria began shaking, not from fear, but from rage. It's not like she had wanted to be born that way.

"It's not my fault!" Aria yelled. "I can't help the way I was born!"

Aria was stopped by the feeling of the woman yanking her hair. She let out a small scream as the woman proceeded to drag her down flights of stairs to the cellar. She fought, but she wasn't strng enought to break free.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner," the woman growled, yanking open a door that led into a tiny room. "It's time you learn a lesson."

With that Aria was tossed into the room, and layed silenty on the floor untill she heard the door lock. As soon as she was sure no one could hear her, she broke down into pitiful sobs. Her tiny heart shattered underneath the weight of her anguish and suffering.  
The little five year old finally was able to pull herself together enough so that she could stand. Then she walked to a make-shift bed that sat in a corner, and collapsed on it.  
"

Why am I here?" she shouted angrily towards the ceiling. "Why am I condemed to live a life of lonliness? I thought you told me I'd get to see my papa, I'd get to see my angel of music! But he's not here!" Aria broke down again into bitter tears, as a pair of mournful, purple eyes watched her from the shadows.  
"Why?" Arai whispered again. "Why must I be alone?" Then the child dozed off into a fitfull sleep.


	3. Escape

Author's note- Yay!! I'm so glad I got a couple of reveiws!! I hope I get more soon...And to answer your question hotvampire, yes I am very glad you let me borrow your dvd. Anyway, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer- Yay! I own Phantom of the Opera! *lighting strikes* I wish....

Escape

Aria sighed and twirled a curl of black hair through her fingers. She stared at her reflection in the dusty and cracked mirror, willing the deformed felsh on the left side of her face to dissapear. Hoping it would leave clear skin in it's place, but the longer she stared, the angrier she became.  
Suddenly she slammed her tiny fist against the worn wood of the dresser. She felt the splinters peirce her skin but she couldn't care less.

"It's just isn't fair!" she shouted. "How can I look like the child of the devil if my father is an angel?"

"Why is it, whenever I come, you are always pouting?" came a familiar voice. Aria turned and a glared haughtily at her guardian angel.

"You sure know how to pick a wonderful time to visit," Arai said sarcasticly. "Now what do I owe the plaesure fof your visist to my prison?"

Celeste walked towards her and pushed Aria's ebony curls behind her ear. Then she gave Aria's little cheeck a playfull pinch.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that," Celeste said dissaprovingly. "It is nothing more then a cellar."

Aria stood, angrily pushing away from Celeste. Her golden-green eyes blazed with unfathomable anger and hurt.

"A cellar in which I'm trapped," Aria screeched. "Which I am locked in against my will. Sounds like a prison to me. You promised me Celeste, you said I'd get to meet my father, but how can that happen if I'm trapped here?"

Celeste watched as the child sunk to the ground and was reduced to pitiful sobs upon the floor. Her own eyes begun to leak tears as she felt the lonliness and agonizing pain Aria felt. There was only one thing she could do to keep her promise.

"Aria please," Celeste whispered. " I'm goin to get you out of here, I swear. I will make sure you escape."

Aria sat up and stared at her guardian, bit of hope returning to those shadowy eyes. But dare she beleive the angel that stood before her?

"How?" Aria asked, but no answer came. "How!" she comanded.

"Trust me," Celeste replied holding out her hand. "Trust me completely, do not show any doubt towards me."

Aria closed stood and closed her eyes, but before she reached for the hand offered to her she sang.

_Say you'll be there Every waking moment  
Turn my head  
With talk of peaceful dreams_

_Sat he'll love me, now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

Then without a doubt in her mind, Aria grasped Celeste's hand and she felt the strange sensation of floating. Suddenly everything went black.


	4. New Home

Author's note- Sorry it took so long to update, but my muse dissapeared.(glares at the POTO poster on her wall) Also somebody insisted Iet her borrow my computer. Yes hotvampire, I'm taking about you. Anyway I'm finay back and ready to rumble. So lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer- Alas, I do not own Erik or any other characters from the movie. A New Home

Aria stirred as she felt someone running a warm rag over her face. She felt strangely comfortable, the bed she laid on was most defiantely not the one from the cellar beneath the orphange. She could feel the soft, feathery pillow behind her head, and a the ever inviting blanket that enveloped her in comfortable warmth. She didn't want to leave this increasingly blissfull sleep.

Then she realized that whomever was washing her face would have seen her disfigurement. Suddenly she shot up and covered her face with her hand. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Aria stiffened at the contact, she wasn't use to someone freely showing her affection. Ecspecially from those who had seen her face. It was so new and confusing, and Aria didn't like being confused.

"It's alright petite," said a soft voice. "You're safe now. I'm here, no one is going to hurt you."

Aria didn't dare turn to face the owner of the voice. She was stuck in her whirlwind of thoughts. The voice was obviously that of a woman, soft and caring. But hearing someone offer safety and kindness was so foreign. Could she be trusted?

Turning slowly she turned to look at the woman, doing her best to cover her face with her small hand. Aria immdeiately recoginezed the long blonde locks falling around slightly tanned shoulders, and serene blue eyes staring back at her. It was Meg Giry! Aria recognized her from the discriptions Celeste had given her. She was older, of course, six years had gone by since the whole affair between Christine, Raoul, and her father. Celeste had told her the whole story when she was only three, and she also knew about how she had come to be.

Shaking her head to dispell these thoughts, Aria focused on the blonde woman and did her best not to show her face.

"Your face doesn't bother me young one," Meg said softly, pulling Aria's hand from her face. "You are a very beautiful girl, I can't imagine why anyone would leave you. Or perhaps you just got lost and your parents are searching for you."

A sad smile crossed Aria's lips, and Meg frowned in confusion. That made Aria's smile widened, she had a knack for confusing others.

"My parents don't even know if I'm alive or dead," Aria scoffed. "And I doubt my mother cares. For you see, before I was born an angel came to my father and told him she would give him a child. The child would grow inside the womb of the woman he loved, but did not love him in return. When I was born my mother tossed me into an orphanage. I have spent my whole life in that prison untill my guardian angel helped me escape tonight."

Meg stared at the little girl. She couldn't be more than five years old, and yet she spoke as though she was older. She felt pity for the poor girl who had never known the love of a parent, and she was curious to know who had done such a thing.

"And who are your parents?" Meg asked. "Or do you not know who they are?"

"I have never met them, but I do know them," Aria replied. "And I am sure you know them as well. My mother is married to the Vicomte de changy, you know her as Christine. My father, well he lives within this very place. He is an angel of music, or better known as the Phantom."

Meg's jaw dropped and Aria let out a small giggle at the reaction. Of course Meg could now see the similarities between the girl and Erik. Her hair was the same dark ebony, but she had Christine's curls. Her eyes were the same shade of golden-green, and then there was her face. Though it was not nearly as disfigured as Erik's, it was still noticable. Her left cheeck was a bit lumpy, and her eye lid drooped when it was open, and it was a light shade of red. It was nothing a bit of make-up couldn't handle. Not that Meg would ever force the girl to cover her face, but it seemed she didn't like people looking at it.

But it wasn't just her appearance that made them so alike, it was also there personality. The little one obviously wasn't use to being treated kindly, and she was cleary smart and had the same dark aroura that Erik possessed. Her voice held a musical quality, which most likely came from singing. And from the fire in her eyes, Meg was willing to bet that this little girl had a temper that was Phantom worthy.

Suddenly Meg realized she didn't know the child's name.

"What is your name petite?" Meg asked and Aria looked up from the bed sheet she had been currently studying.

"Aria Hope Daae," she replied. "I'd rather have my father's last name, but I don't know it. You wouldn't happen to know it would you Meg?"

Meg blinked dumbly, this girl was very suprising.

"How do you know my name?" Meg gasped, her eyes searching Aria's. A strange grin appeared on Aria's face, one that implied that she knew something Meg didn't.

"I know alot of things," Aria said, her voice taking on a innocent tone. "My angel told me all about the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. Which you and your mother were apart of. Which reminds me; are you still the prima ballerina, or have you taken your mothers place as ballet mistress?"

"My mother died a year ago," Meg said staring at Aria who had resumed studying the bedsheets. "It was either this or working on the streets as a harlot. But I enjoy it, in fact I have a young ballerina your age who is very nice and would make a very good friend for you. I'm sure you two would get along well together, and you can join the corps de ballet."

Aria's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Meg could tell her eyes were blazing.

"You think I could walk around here and people wouldn't laugh or stare?" Aria growled. "You think I wouldn't be called a freak when I showed my face? It's not that simple, but I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Meg grasped Aria's small hand in her's and brought it up to Aria's own face.

"Aria, your face is a part of you, like it is with your father." Meg said, and Aria gasped. "I don't care about your face Aria, I think you're beautiful, but if you want we can use make-up to cover it. I won't force you to hide your face in shame, but I won't allow others to mock you because of it either."

Aria's eyes widened as Meg spoke. No one had ever called her beautiful, and the way Meg told her that she could hide her face without shame made Aria's heart leap. That's when Aria found that she really wanted to stay with Meg.

"Meg?" Aria whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. "Can I stay with you, please?"

Meg smiled warmly and wrapped her slender arms around Aria. She felt Aria stiffen, but after a few moments Meg felt her return the hug.

"Of course you can petite," Meg said softly. Aria sniffled and buried her head into the nape of Meg's neck. Meg pulled the girl closer and whispered in her ear. "Welcome home."


End file.
